Welcome to Your Life
by ShadowJaySmith
Summary: {Request} "'One drink' he said, 'it'll be fun' he said." "Well, did you have fun?" "That's not the point." My first attempt at drunk!Karamel


**_PROMPT: [anon] What about a story where Kara and Mon-El get drunk again. I really want to know how they would act if they were alone!_**

 ** _Hope you all like ;)  
-xo ShadowJay_**

* * *

Last night, Mon-El had appeared at Kara's door with a cheeky smirk, and a bottle of whatever M'gann had given them the night that they'd first drank together.

"What's this?" Kara laughed, stepping aside to let him in.

"It's in celebration," he said, smiling and handing her the bottle. "for taking down that Gryxian this afternoon."

"Oh..." she eyed the bottle nervously and he tossed his coat on the back of a dining room chair.

"Oh, come on, Kara." he said, smiling at her.

"We have work tomorrow!" She protested weakly, as he walked around her and into her kitchen to search for glasses. "And last time we drank this stuff, I don't know about you but I had a _killer_ headache the morning after."

"That's called a hangover, Kara." he smirked and she rolled her eyes dramatically.

"I know what a hangover is, _Mon-El_."

"And besides," he said, poking his head up from behind the counter, " _my work_ gave it to me. I thought I'd drink it in good company."

"You mean in the company of someone it wouldn't _kill_." She said pointedly and he paused to think for a moment.

"Uh… yep." He nodded and she smiled in spite of herself.

They stared each other down for a moment until she sighed, "Cups are in the right-hand cabinet." she sighed and he beamed,

"Yes!" He ran over and grabbed them and she walked over to the counter, opening the bottle.

He put two glasses down in front of her and she sniffed the bottle carefully. He watched her, grinning from each to ear, obviously waiting for something specific to happen. She flinched back and scrunched her nose, just like he was hoping she would.

He snorted and she looked up at him, "What _is_ this stuff?"

He laughed, "If I told you then you definitely wouldn't drink it."

She smiled, handing the bottle to him. "I hope your pouring has gotten better."

He put a hand on his chest in mock offense, "Excuse me?"

"You spilled my drink all over my hand last week!" She teased and he nodded,

"You caught me on an off-night." He said, handing her a full glass.

She downed it just as fast as she had the first night and slammed her glass down. He followed just after, cringing. "Oh my god, how do you do that?"

"I'm the girl of steel!" She said, swaying slightly on her stool.

"I bet I could do it faster if you gave me one more try." he slurred slightly, leaning his forearms on the counter.

"I doubt it!" She laughed and he watched her, pouring them each another glass.

She beat him again, laughing triumphantly as he sighed tiredly. "One more! One more time!"

"Okay," she said, laughing uncontrollably.

Of course, that one more turned into another, and another and another. Soon, they found themselves lying on the ground. He was flat on his back, bottle clutched in his right hand. Kara was partially on top of him, her head resting on his bicep, chewing on the end of her glasses and looking up at the ceiling.

"Mon-El?" She said, putting her glasses back on and staring at the ceiling.

"Yeah?" He slurred, lifting his head and eyeing her tiredly.

"Do you ever wonder," she said slowly, adjusting her head and putting it on his chest, "why…" she sort of trailed off into gibberish.

"What?" he smiled, and she took a moment to think.

"I don't… I don't remember!" She looked up at him and they burst into laughter again.

"Kara?" He said after a moment, "Why is the sky here blue?"

She looked up at him incredulously, "I thought you were going to ask something important!"

"This _is_ important!" He laughed and she did the same, lying back on his chest. "I _have_ to know!"

"Sorry to disappoint but I have no clue." she snorted, staring up at the ceiling.

"You don't know?" He grinned and she snorted,

"I can't remember." She said.

"I thought you were supposed to be teaching me things about this world!" He laughed and she shrugged,

"Well, I don't know, you got me," she held in a burp, " _drunk_ -am I drunk right now?" she frowned up at him and he nodded vigorously.

"Uh, yeah." he said, "I don't know if we're going to remember anything tomorrow."

She played with a lock of her hair and thought for a long moment. She suddenly furrowed her brows as if an unpleasant thought had caught her attention.

"Will you stop me if I do something really embarrassing?" She asked abruptly and he looked down at her.

"I don't know, it depends." He said, a cheeky smirk on his face.

She sat up off him abruptly and gaped, "On what?"

He laughed, "I'm just kidding, Kara."

"Good," she sighed, lying back down. "I'll save your honor too, by the way."

"Oh, thank you." He nodded drunkenly, taking the last swig from the bottle.

He put it down and they looked at each other. He swallowed and she slowly dropped the blonde curl she'd been toying with.

"Kara?" He said breathlessly, watching her eyes as they moved to his lips.

"Mhm?" She asked, looking back up at him.

"I think I'm gonna do something that only Supergirl can save me from." He said.

Her face broke into a smile, and she tossed her head back, laughing. She rolled off him and began to tumble around on the floor as he watched above her, a grin on his face.

"Oh my god," she sighed, resting a hand on her chest and calming herself, " _whoo_ , that was-" she broke into laughter again and he did the same.

"What?" He beamed and she shook her head.

"That was," she nodded, sitting up, "that was really cheesy-oh," she held her head and he leaned over to her.

"Kara, you okay?" He asked anxiously and she nodded, looking up into his eyes.

"Dizzy." She slurred and they both began to laugh again.

"I should probably go," he said slowly and she raised her eyebrows.

"Okay," she said skeptically, "you can if you can walk to the door without face-planting."

"Oh, _easy_ ," he said and she crossed her arms, waiting for him to demonstrate. "Okay!"

He rose up too fast and stumbled backwards into her counter. She immediately began to laugh hysterically, and he tried to stifle his to no avail. He took a shaky, but successful, step forwards. She clasped her hands in front of her face, as if praying that he'd make it without hurting himself. Just as he touched the doorknob, he tumbled over and knocked into the wall. A crack cut the plaster above his head and she gasped.

He looked up bewilderedly, and then turned to her. They looked at each other, mouths practically on the floor, and burst out laughing all over again.

"You're paying for that!" She yelled and he nodded.

"I guess so," he chuckled, "I was _this close!_ "

"You were!" She said and he sighed, pouting at the ground and feigning sadness. "I guess that means you have to stay now." She said quietly and he looked up at her.

Suddenly, he pulled himself across the floor. She reached out and cupped his cheeks, bringing his lips down onto hers. His arms wrapped around her waist, holding her at the small of her back. He ran one of his hands up in between her shoulder blades and she pulled at the hair on the back of his neck. She scooted closer to him, and he instinctively did the same.

They pulled away from each other after a long moment. She looked up at him and blinked.

"You're breath smells terrible."

He burst out laughing and she beamed up at him. He looked back down at her, "Well yours doesn't smell too _peachy_ either."

She snorted, "Heh-heh, ' _peachy_ '... that's a funny word."

He chuckled, and they sat there for a while. She looked up at him after a bit with a pensive look on her face.

"I'm tired."

"Yeah me too."

"Bed?"

"Bed." He nodded.

She yanked him to his feet and together they stumbled into her bedroom.

* * *

Kara sat slumped at a DEO desk. She had her head wrapped up in her arms, trying to block out all light. She had an empty nalgene next to her head and a bottle of aspirin near her arm. Her plan had been to pretend like everything was fine, but whatever that stuff was, it was worse the more you had.

"Kara?" Alex said incredulously, "Kara are you okay?"

Kara groaned and didn't move. "'One drink' he said, 'it'll be fun' he said."

Alex smiled and tried not to let her sister hear her laugh, "Well, _Did_ you have fun?"

Kara looked up at her then, propping her temple up on her palm. "That's not the point."

"If it was fun than I have absolutely no sympathy for you, Kara." Alex smirked and her sister slumped back down onto the table.

Alex turned on her heels and walked out of the room. Kara groaned pitifully and thought about the night before. It _had_ been fun. She thought about what being so close to him felt like, and for a moment she forgot about her headache. She smiled to herself and then shook her head with glee, and then the migraine returned.

"Ah, _god_." she sighed and suddenly, she heard someone plopping down in the seat next to her.

"You look _peachy_." A voice said, and she looked up to see Mon-El sitting in the swivel chair next to her, sunglasses resting securely on his nose, hands folded primly on his sternum.

She rolled her eyes, laughing in spite of herself, "Shut up."

"You know," he said after a moment, "I thought you said you'd save my honor."

She smiled as he flipped up his glasses and smirked at her.

"I have to save my own first." She groaned, hiding her face again.

Something touched the table next to her and she looked up to see a styrofoam cup next to her elbow. She looked up at him and he smiled,

"I hope this makes up a bit for it." He said sheepishly.

" _Thank you_ ," She sighed, taking a long sip. They sat in silence for a moment as she drank, "but you know," she swallowed, "it wasn't _all_ bad." she said, smiling at her coffee.

"Oh yeah?" He asked and she smiled.

"I particularly liked when you said you were from pluto and that you needed special space pants there or else-"

"-Oh god that's enough!" He laughed, covering his face in embarrassment.

"Or, how about when you got hungry and tried to eat a whole stick of butter?" She giggled and he shrugged, smiling uncontrollably,

"I like how it tastes!" He said and she laughed. "How about when _you_ spent fifteen minutes running around looking for your keys when they were in your coat pocket _and_ you didn't even need them?"

"You said that I had more than _thirty_ on my keychain, I had to prove you wrong!" She said and he laughed. "I think you win though with that spectacular fall."

"Yeah, I broke your wall and my ass." He said and she snorted.

They paused for a long moment, smiling at each other. Both of their minds fell upon the same moments from last night, and neither of them knew how to talk about it.

"Have you drunk any water since you woke up?" She asked suddenly and he frowned,

"Uh, no, not too much-"

"-Okay, give me one sec."

She stood abruptly and turned, picking up her nalgene and putting down her coffee. She started to walk away and then she looked back and saw him looking a bit glum. She swallowed and looked around. She walked quickly over to him and pressed a soft kiss to his temple. She pulled away and he looked up at her in wonder. She beamed down at him, and then turned on her heel, walking down the hall to the water fountain with a spring in her step, and a gentle smile on her face.


End file.
